


Merton's Jeans

by Notsalony



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Cum shot, Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral, Orgasm, Other, Sex Toys, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merton needs a little self love'n to explore the secret he keeps in his jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merton's Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> First written on 8/6/2004, updated on 10/4/2009, posted here on 8/29/2014

Merton’s Jeans

 

 

The day began as any other for Merton J. Dingle. Waking up in the nude alone in his bed after yet another sex dream. Not like that was bound to change after all these years. But this time he’d known the person in his dream had a mouth. That’s about all he knew about the mystery person he kept having sex with every night, at least in his dream. And looking down only confirmed he’d had sex in his dream. The remnants of his orgasm every where over his sheets. Some days he hated his sex life, but other days he some how loved the morbid fact that at least he was getting some, even if he didn’t know who it was with. He was busy wondering who it could be when he stood up he was yet again reminded of the _blessing_ puberty had graced him with.

Long ago he’d read somewhere that said the average male was 6 inches to 6 ½ inches. Well he had them beat, and then some. He’s had them beat when he was ten years old. He was always slightly ashamed that he was one of the few people on the earth that possessed that quirky gene that messed with his penis’ length. By the age of 10 he’d been exactly 7 inches. Now that he was 18 he was nearly 17 inches soft. Aroused, like he was now, was a complete pain. His penis was entirely too large to stick straight out form his body, a fact he was grateful for somedays. But when you have a 24 inch erection hanging from your wiry crotch, you would think that would be enough to make you happy. It wasn’t for Merton, no it brought him very little pleasure.

He’d wanted to be normal for so long. So when he looked at himself in the mirror he gave his penis a slight tug. He didn’t just like masturbation, he loved it. Yesterday alone he’d done it 12 times, but it could get so damn tiring at times. But still that wasn’t enough to were his sex drive down. His testicles were of a larger size as well. As most average between one to two inches, his were like two large oranges, in fact, he was slightly larger then the oranges his mom had bought at the market. Which in a way gave him a little pride. But all they really did was make it to ware every morning he knew he’d wake up to literally a bed covered in cum.

He rationalized his anger of the popular kids was because of his penis. He’d always felt self-conscious about his size. In junior high he’d stopped hanging out with his friends, who were becoming popular. He hung back, hoping to just blend in. Always afraid that his size was known by everyone and that’s the reason they looked at him differently. That summer between High School and Junior High, he’d went to a clinic and talked to some of the doctors there, found out that he was healthy and that he was quite special. So decided he’d celebrate his specialness. He hadn’t been able to wear shorts. Only jeans since he’d been in the 6th grade.

But he’d had to stop wearing underwear that summer. The guys he met at that clinic helped him to become more self-confident. He began to dress in black, because it was a nice color that helped him blend in. Then came the baggy jeans, he felt free at last. Keeping them baggy meant that if he became hard the bulge would look like one of the wrinkles and he’d never have to be self-conscious about his cock standing out. That summer was the best of his life.

The night before school was to start the guys at the Clinic who were all going back to college had thrown Merton a party. They’d bought a two foot cock shaped cake and had given him lotions, lubes, penis rings, and a case of condoms as well as where to order them from. They knew he’d have problems getting that size in the grocery store. The party had begun wending down when they’d popped in some porn and asked for a jerk off party. They took photos of each other and Merton. When he got ready to leave they packed the porn and the pictures into a box and gave it to him. A memory that would last forever, that’s what they’d called it. While in High school he’d gotten a scanner and scanned all those pictures in to the computer. He had a screen saver on now that had all the pictures. There was Luke, the guy that had been 12 ½ inches. He’d taught Merton different masturbation techniques. As he watched he remembered each guy and what they’d done for him.

He pulled one of the large condoms out of the desk drawer and pulled it down over his two foot penis. Slowly stroking it he began to rock in the chair. His mind had started drifting as he played with himself. Of course his mind finally stopped on Tommy. He’d seen Tommy naked plenty of times, in the locker rooms, after practices, while he was changing in the middle of the room, but Tommy had never seen Merton naked. He’d always just told Tommy that he had a fear of being seen naked. Which was true, in a way, so he figured it was close enough to the truth. After all he never wanted anyone to see him naked. Not even his best friend. Sure Tommy was a werewolf but he’d never let Merton live down that he was so big. Never, he was sure of it.

The thought of Tommy naked started to work it’s magic on Merton. As his hand sped up he filled the condom. That’s one down, only 11 more to go before he came home to sleep. He walked over to his closet, discarding the condom into a trash can he hide in there for his magic supplies and condoms. Then pulling out a black shirt with a red skull, his black studded collar, and a pair of black baggy jeans. Some days he cursed his genes, somedays he loved his luck. But as he pulled up the jeans he thought about the day ahead and saw his cock leap again. He was already starting to recover. He’d have to hurry to get another one in before morning classes.

“Off to the janitor’s closet for a quick beat off.” Merton sighed as he headed out of his room.

_~ fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> -grins- This was one of my first stories... And.. believe it or not... I didn’t change much of it... just spell checked it. –smiles-


End file.
